The Keeper
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: When Hogwarts was founded, the founders made a vow that for as long as teh school remained standing, their powers would be around to protect it. founders fic


**WARNING: **If you have not read Half Blood Prince and do not wish to have it spoiled, do NOT READ THIS STORY! This story will contain spoilers of the most evil kind. Quotes from the book. YOU STAND WARNED!

**Summary: **

"_Though our school stands tall and firm,  
time will come when things may change,  
a guardian will stand from every turn,  
of noble lineage and range.  
A leader from every house,  
called upon in greatest strife,  
from Hufflepuff the meekest mouse,  
to Slytherin the secret knife."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowlings. However, we do have the same name. Well, her middle is my first…does that count for anything? Ariah May Eliza Gryffindor, Stephen Gryffindor, Ellen Gryffindor and Phynn Gryffindor all belong to me. And the afore written poem thing. And some spells. Although, I'm not quite sure what they do….

O-O-O

Stephen Gryffindor sat on the floor of his daughter's nursery looking at the four year old that sat in front of him. "Ariah May Eliza Gryffindor, you will LISTEN TO ME!" He punctuated the last few words with some well-placed sparks from his wand. Unfortunately, his daughter looked up at him with the look she had perfected at only two years old. It was the 'Stephen, you're a moron look,' that Stephen knew oh-so-well from both Ariah and her mother. She yawned and pressed one of her chubby fists to her mouth, stifling it. "Papa, can I go bed now?" She asked, staring up at him with her beautiful pale yellow eyes and an angelic smile on her face.

Stephen ground his teeth, "No. Not until you tell Daddy what you did with your brother."

Stephen and his wife Ellen had gone for a stroll around the garden before lunch, leaving Ariah playing with her little brother Phynn. When they had come back upstairs, Phynn had disappeared, and Ariah had sat in the middle of the floor giggling. Now Stephen and his wife had made repeated attempts to find Phynn, summon Phynn and anything else that they could think of, but to no avail. Ariah suppressed a giggle. "You donna know where Phynny is do you Papa?" She asked, playing with her right index finger. "I know where Phynny is." She whispered, smiling at her father.

"Where!" yelped Stephen, picking Ariah up.

"You not gonna yell at me?" She asked seriously.

"Papa won't yell at you honey." Said Ellen, coming into the room, "Just tell Papa where your brother is and you can go to bed." She pulled Ariah out of Stephens grasp and cuddled her.

"I bring him back." Ariah said, raising her hand. After a few minutes of intense concentration with her face screwed up and a muttered incantation, Phynn appeared with a soft 'POP'. Stephen let out a cry of relief and picked his son up.

"Can I go to bed now?" Asked Ariah, tugging on her mother's shirt to get her attention.

"Yes sweetie." Ellen said, putting Ariah down and patting her on the head as she went to Stephens's side.

Ariah stood still in the doorway watching for a moment as her parent fawned over her baby brother. 'Stupid baby.' She thought. 'Hate him.'

O-O-O

Ariah flicked her long black hair out of her eyes as she sat in front of her vanity. 'Oh my God.' She thought, 'I can't believe it.' She was staring deep into her mirror, where, to her surprise, she saw her eyes were slowly changing from their customary pale yellow color, to a darker more ochre color. It was similar to ochre, but contained more orange. "MOM!" She called, falling backwards out of her chair in her haste to get to the door. "Mooooooooom!"

Her mother entered the room with her wand drawn. "Yes?" She stopped short when she saw her daughter's eyes. "Stephen! Get in here!" She closed the distance between her and her daughter and cupped Ariah's chin with her hand. When her husband entered the room with Phynn hot on his heels, he let out a sigh. "And I had hoped…" He placed a hand on his sons shoulder, and wearily shook his head.

"Stephen!" Said Ellen, "Don't speak like that!"

Ariah sneered at her father, "Am I not good enough for you, _old man_?" She raised her head defiantly and held her hand out in front of her.

Stephen looked at his daughter and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't' provoke him!" Ellen said to her daughter.

"Why, I'm stronger than him aren't I? He lost his chance. He's only bitter because I'm a girl." She folded her arms angrily.

"Your father is conformed to the old ways." Ellen said, gently steering Ariah back to the seat. "He is used to Gryffindor's keeper being a male, that's all." She gently brushed Ariah's hair. "We must enroll you somewhere soon, if only to keep you out of trouble.

Ariah sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

O-O-O

**R&R Please. **  
Loved it?  
Hated it?  
Confused?  
TELL ME!  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
CLICK!


End file.
